


One Size fits my Boyfriend

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Catty!Isaac, Clothes Sharing, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Sceo Week, Using unused classrooms, What disused classrooms are for, sceo - Freeform, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott and Theo are dating and they’re roughly the same size.  So why shouldn’t they share clothes?  Theo can’t think of one good reason either… even if it ends up with him naked a lot of the time.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	One Size fits my Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Sceo Week 2020 – Day 4 – Clothes Sharing
> 
> And yeah, I think Isaac’s a catty bitch.

Theo wasn’t sure when it started. Maybe after they started having sex and once in a great while they’d grab the wrong pants or shirt. After that Theo noticed that sometimes he’d go to school in one outfit and by the end of the day the combination of clothes he was wearing had changed three or more times. He chalked it up to his boyfriend being a horny alpha werewolf who liked to fuck in the buff in unused classrooms.   
  
The first few times no one really noticed if he changed his shirt. Maybe he spilled something on it. And to be honest that happened once, even if it was he’d been giving Scott a blow job and he’d shot all over Theo’s shirt was the reason he’d changed it, but as it got more frequent people started to notice. A few months of the clothing sharing and swapping, Stiles finally showed Theo that someone had started a website where people could posts photos and try to identify who’s clothes were who’s.   
  
When pressed on why someone would do this, Stiles went, it’s a quiet town in between the monster of the week attacks, so we might as well make our own fun. Theo was mortified after morning practice someone posted a picture of Scott in his boxer briefs and then after practice someone posted a picture of him in Theo’s boxers. He was sitting in study hall at the end of the day and people were grinning looking at him.   
  
“fuck.” Theo hung his head.   
  
“Problems?” Aiden sat down in front of him.   
  
“Not seen the Sceo Dress Code latest?” Theo handed over his phone.   
  
“Huh… why’d you guys swap underwear?”   
  
“why do you think?” Theo rolled his eyes.   
  
“Seriously… at school?!” Aiden chuckled.   
  
“Well it’s not like I have a house, and Scott’s mom’s working days and… well we’re both at School.”   
  
“Then put your own clothes back on.”   
  
“That’s harder to do than you think.” Theo blushed.   
  
“Why…” He grinned now.   
  
“Scott tends to toss things in random locations… so we have to hunt for stuff. The other day I didn’t even find my underwear and had to go commando to biology. To which Scott sat in the back of the room saying dirty fucking things under his breath knowing I could hear him.” Theo looked away.   
  
“Sounds like he wants you two to swap clothes.”   
  
“you think…?” Theo frowned at that.   
  
“Maybe ask him?” Aiden rolled his eyes before opening his books, Theo tuning anything else out till the class let out and he walked to the locker room door and waited for people to file out. Several of them grinning as they spotted him. He thought most of them were out of the locker room so he headed in only to walk into the Coach.   
  
“Raeken…” He blushed.   
  
“Coach…”   
  
“Just not in my office.” He finally sighed after a long quiet period.   
  
“what?”   
  
“I get why you two keep swapping clothes. I get why it keeps happening at School. I was young once too. But seriously… not. In. my. Office.” He walked passed Theo who stood there dumb founded before wandering to where Scott was sitting in just a towel.   
  
“can we talk?” Theo blushed as he walked up to Scott, blushing harder when he realized Isaac was standing there too.   
  
“This about the fact he wore your underwear to practice?” Isaac grinned, confirming that he’d been the one who snapped the picture and posted it.   
  
“Yes.” Theo gritted his teeth.   
  
“Can I get a pic of you in his?” Isaac grinned wider.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Sure.” Scott reached up and undid Theo’s jeans and yanked them down before his boyfriend could really process what was going on. Soon he was standing there next to Scott who was in just a towel and lifting up Theo’s shirt to show off the underwear for Isaac to snap a pic.   
  
“SCOTT!” Theo hissed pulling his jeans up.   
  
“What? It’s cute. And they really fit your ass.” Scott grinned.   
  
“How would you feel if I took your towel off and let him snap pictures of that!?”   
  
“Fine.” Scott let his towel drop and turned to Isaac who quickly started snapping pictures of his half hard alpha.   
  
“Seriously!?!?” Theo hissed as he scrambled to cover Scott up.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Don’t you have _any_ shame?!?!”   
  
“Why should I?” Scott shrugged.   
  
“Well I do.” Theo blushed.   
  
“Seriously? Mr. Naked stroll through the woods?” Scott rolled his eyes.   
  
“SCOTT!” Theo gaped at him.   
  
“Oh this sounds juicy.” Isaac smirked.   
  
“He can transform into a full wolf.” Scott offered.   
  
“Seriously?” Isaac looked impressed.   
  
“But it means he has to strip or he’s a wolf wearing jeans. And when he transforms he often has to walk back naked to where he left his clothes.”   
  
“damn it scott.” Theo seathed.   
  
“So what’s the big deal if people see you in Scott’s clothes…”   
  
“They know we’ve had sex then.”   
  
“So?” Scott frowned.   
  
“SO?!”   
  
“Yeah, so. So what if they know we’ve had sex? Are you ashamed of me?”   
  
“no…” Theo’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“Are you ashamed that people know we’re having sex?”   
  
“a little…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“It’s private…”   
  
“Babe, when you’re gagging on my dick in the Algebra room while no one’s there and we’ve left the door unlocked and we’re both bare ass naked… I’m pretty sure we’re not remotely private.”   
  
“That about seventh period?” Isaac frowned for a bit, looking at his phone.   
  
“Yeah… why?” Scott turned to him.   
  
“Oh you guys usually have swapped pants by eighth period.”   
  
“Yeah. I like the way his jeans look on me.” Scott smiled.   
  
“We shouldn’t be doing this at school….” Theo lamented.   
  
“I’ll tell you what Theo, if you can give me ONE, just one, good reason why I should give a single fuck about if people see me in your clothes or you in mine, or that they know I’m banging the hottest guy in school… then I’ll make an effort to make sure you never wear something of mine again.” Scott stood there.   
  
“And if I can’t…” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“Then we’ll pose for Isaac in just each other’s underwear and then we’ll fuck right here in the locker room and he can take all the photos he wants. But if he uses them online I’ll punish him.”   
  
“then why would he…”   
  
“Isaac likes to watch… and he likes to jerk off to those kinds of photos.” Isaac blushed then and Theo gaped at him.   
  
“uh….” Theo couldn’t speak.   
  
“I’m waiting.” Scott crossed his arms.   
  
“I… uh… that is….” Theo thought about it. Was there a good reason? He was embarrassed sure, but he liked that it was like they were bragging what they’d gotten away with. And he did like Scott smelling like him… and himself smelling like Scott. And then there was the sinful way his clothes clung to Scott’s body…   
  
Fuck.   
  
“I can’t think of anything.” Theo’s shoulders slumped.   
  
“Then take your clothes off and I’ll put your underwear back on.” Scott dropped his towel and let Isaac take photos as Theo started undressing. Eventually they did have a photo up of them both half hard in each other’s underwear that got posted. And Isaac had some very close ups of Theo’s hole spread around Scott’s hard cock and his face going slack when Scott put his balls into Theo too, stretching him around his entire junk.   
  
Theo was still aching as he walked out to his car, Scott’s shirt on his chest as his chimera healing factor worked to make him virgin tight again.   
  
_Here you go._ Isaac texted with the photos and some of the videos he’d shot showing how much it was crystal clear that Theo was enjoying himself.   
  
_Thanks. We might have to invite you to the next one._ Theo couldn’t believe he was saying that.   
  
_I’m free third period._   
  
Well fuck. He switched to contacts and hit Scott’s number.   
  
“Hey… what we got going tomorrow during third period….?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in front of a studio audience.


End file.
